Secret Identity
by hiddenthorn
Summary: Warren needs to graduate Sky High the only way is to go a term in Maxville High. Can he fit in and not set the school on fire? When he meets a normal girl who doesn't know anything about him can he be a normal guy? WarrenxOC
1. Chapter 1

**I know kind of weird going from Bones to Sky High **

**But I like to think of myself as a well rounded person!! And if you don't like Sky High then DON'T READ IT!!!**

**I don't own any off the Sky High characters but I do own Nell YAHHHH!!!**

Warren couldn't believe it. It wasn't enough that he woke up each morning and dragged himself to that school? That he didn't blow the school up (there was that one time but whatever.) But this was just terrible. A huge yellow bus pulled up in front of him. As he boarded all the kids immediately started to whisper behind there hands. Not that he wasn't use to it but instead of the usually mummers of "yah that's him" "Fathers the Baron Battle!" "I know won't be long know until he turns." Now it was more along the lines of "So that's one of the new kids?" "Wow were is he from."

Warren shrugged off the whispers and slid into an empty seat at the back of the bus hopefully his appearance alone would keep people away. He really wasn't in the mood and if he was going to survive a term at Maxville High without using his power he needed to stay calm and away from people.

Warren could barely keep awake for the classes. They were so ordinary and uneventful. Science class consisted of pouring different acids together to make them smoke. However the worst thing was the homeroom teacher had made him stand and say his name. Warren had stared at him for a good ten minutes before blurting out "Warren Peace" then retreating to the back of the room. When the last bell finally rang Warren could barely keep his cool as he made a break for the door.

**Later**

Nell sat in-between two rows of books safely tucked away in the library. She liked the library no one her age came so she could relax and be herself. Books were wonderful they were like entire worlds trapped within two covers. She often wondered that if her world was a book what part she would play? Would she be the heroine who safes the day? Would she be the best friend whose there through it all? Or would she be that annoying weird character that pops up every once and awhile and is usually killed first...... Her thoughts were interrupted as another person entered her little reading nook. She didn't look up as he past but she was very angry when he took the chair across from her.

She had found the reading place in freshmen year. It was perfect! It wasn't necessarily hidden as it was placed next to a window with four plain chairs. But tucked away at the back of the libraries amide the Dictionary section she could read more or less undisturbed. Nell gave out an involuntary sigh as she realized her special space had been invaded.

"Do you have a problem with me?" The voice surprised her as she had been reading in silence for awhile. Glancing up she looked straight into the eyes of Maxville highs "New Kid." His eyes a were dark and a red streak was obvious in his dark hair. By his goth outfit made it obvious he was a bad boy. She suddenly realized that he was attractive. No VERY attractive. *mental slap!*

"No Its just people don't usually come here." She said blushing slightly as he raised an eyebrow's. She looked at the book in his hand and realized he was reading the Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens. Before she could stop herself she blurted out. "Do you understand that book?" He definitely looked annoyed know slamming the book shut he looked at me and said.

"Look you don't know me and I don't know you." He go to his feet still looking at me with those dark eyes. "I don't know if you just go around insulting people or if just me but I'm sorry about invading you "place." Bye"

"No wait I'm sorry!" Nell placed her book aside, "My names Nell." At first She thought he was just going to ignore her but to her surprise he turn.

"Warren."

"So why are you here." Nell asked trying to start a conversation.

_Because I have a bad temper and light things on fire so the principle decided that the only way that I could graduate was if I went to a school for citizens and was able to fit in and maintain a "Secret identity."_ That was what Warren thought but he said, "It's the only way that I can graduate."

"Sooo have you read that book before? "Nell asked gesturing towards the Dickens now lying on the table.

"Ten" Warren grumbled.

"Excuse me?" Nell leaned foreword sure she had heard wrong.

"I've read it ten times." He stated flatly.

"Oh." OMFG THIS GUY IT PERFECT!

"What are you working on?" He glanced at the book that I had been reading and

taking notes on.

"Oh a stupid report on Heroes and Villains." Warren looked up in interest.

"What do you not like Heroes?" He questioned.

"No I just hate my teacher. I would love to be a Hero!"

"Really?" She tried to remain calm as he slipped his jacket off. "If you had a power, what would it be?"

" Well I've always wanted to control an element. My favorite would probably be...." Warren leaned closer for some reason he really wanted it to be "Fire! I wonder if you controlled fire you could fly like in Fantastic Four?" Warren opened his mouth about to make a comment on the workings of pyrokinetics when a tiny woman came around the corner.

"The library it closed! You have to leave at once!"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Do you like it????????**

**Well if you do then by all means TELL ME!!!! I swear it will make me write faster!!**


	2. Chance Encounter

**Ok sorry that it took me so long to update but I did!!!**

**And that's all that matters!**

**I'm trying to finish all my stories so if you are also reading Making of a King**

**Then as soon as I finish this one I'm going to finish that story********!**

Warren slid into the booth atthe Paper Lantern that was currently occupied by his recently made friends Will, Lyla, Magenta, Ethan, and Zack. Who were at the moment having way to much fun with his current predicament and besides the fact that he could barbecue them at any minute they still saw fit to make fun of him.

"So Warren," Lyla giggled. "How's the assignment going?" The rest of the group could barely contain their own laughs at the thought of Warren stuck in a normal school unable to use his powers. Although they would never tell him but there was a bet going on about how long he could keep it up. So far he had lasted two weeks without burning down the school not even a flicker or a brush

"Fine," Warren said moodily slumping down further in his chair. "They are all so oblivious part of me wants to burn the place to the ground partly to teach those punks a lesson and partly because I can."

"Something's never change," Will laughed clapping his friend on the back much to him discomfort. "We all miss you though and all your pessimistic comments." Will added sighing. "It's hard to make it through a day without the threat of being fried alive." Warren huffed and the temperature in the small booth intensified considerably.

"Come on Warren he's only joking." Lylasmirked nudging him with her arm. "But being completely serious why is that girl over there looking at you?" Warren who by now was almost half way down the chair sighed.

"It's probably just another customer about to bitch at me about not taking her order in time. I am so sick…" Warren stopped and he turned and immediately met the gaze of the girl from the library, Nell. He was surprised he hadn't seen her since their brief meeting in the library. Despite himself he felt happy to see her, and happiness wasn't an emotion that he experience very often, especially after his father.

He found himself standing making his way toward her leaving his friends behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nell heard the ding of the over head bell as she pushed the door of the paper lantern open. Her parents were going to be out late and she had had a sudden craving for Chinese food. She felt rather depressed as she slid into a chair all alone but eating alone was better than not eating at all. The menu was slightly yellow with age but it still served its purpose displaying the foods for sale.

Over in the corner she heard a splutter of laughter. Looking over she saw a group of friends laughing at some inside joke no doubt. She felt a pang of jealousy towards the small group who were all happily spending a night together. And then she felt a different pang altogether. The boy sitting in the end who was slumped down was familiar he was the new guy in school that she had met in the library. What was his name? Wesley? Wyatt? Warren that was it! She had never asked his last name. She had been looking for him at school and in the library but he seemed to disappear and yet he was never on the absent list not that she was checking. One of the girls leaned over to Warren and playfully hit him on the shoulder. Nell wondered if they were dating and suddenly hoped that they weren't.

She hadn't even realized that she had been staring at him until he turned and looked at her straight in the eyes. She good feel the heat in her cheeks as his gaze remained trained on her even when she averted her eyes to look back at the menu. After a couple of seconds she chanced a glance over and felt her heart stop, he was coming over, oh dear god he was coming over!

"Hi Nell isn't it?" He remembers my name was all she could think. "Can I take your order?" Nell could feel her heart drop. He was a waiter? Well why else would he be talking to you dumbass came a voice at the back of her head.

"Oh I haven't decided yet, um thanks." Nell ducked her head behind the menu hiding from his piercing eyes.

"So how did it end?" His voice came from above. For some reason she had absolutely no idea what he was talking about"

"Huh," was the best she could come up with under the circumstances.

"Your book," He added after seeing her confusion expression. "How did it end?"

However before she could even open her mouth to answer there was an angry shout of Chinese from the kitchen making her jump. But what surprised her even more was when Warren turned and replied with another string of incomprehensible words.

"Sorry I have to go." He stated with an apologetic look on his face. "Tell me when you know what you want." He said over his shoulder before disappearing into the swing double doors leading to the kitchen.

Nell suddenly found that she had lost her appetite, and slowly got to her feet to leave. However, before she could reach the door the cheering face of the girl who had been playing around with Warren appeared in front of the door.

"Oh Hi My names LylaI saw you talking to Warren." Was she Warren's girlfriend? And why that hell was she so damn peppy? "He is so dreary all the time don't you think?" It couldn't be natural was all that Nell was think at this point there was no way anyone could be born like this.

Nell had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she hadn't realized that Lyla had been slowly leading her back to her booth with all the other people that Warren had been talking to. "We are Warren's friends from his other school. Like I said I'm Lyla, that's Magenta," Magenta was stuck in between the angry and punk look with dark cloths and dyed hair at the sound of her name she gave a little jerk of the head in acknowledgment. "That's Zack." Zack's hair was white and had the air of someone who thoughthe was a lot cooler that he actually was. He responded by leaning back and saying Sup? "That's Ethan and this is my boyfriend Will." With the introductions complete Lyla slid into the seat next to Will his arm wrapped protectively around her. Nell let out a sigh of relieve so she was dating Mr. Primary colors over there. "Whats your name?" This came from Ethan who looked nice but was definitely a first class nerd. Nell was surprised Warrensent out a loner fib she hadn't expected him to have such strange friends. Not that she didn't like them they were just strange.

"Oh my names Nell." She stated.

"How do you know Warren?" Will asked from the right of Lyla. And when he saw her questioning look he added, "We saw you talking looked like you guys already knew each other." Nell could have easily denied it but she really didn't see and point and besides that Nell was intrigued. If they all were eating here then they must live nearby right? Which raised the question; why was Warren going to a different school if they were in the same town? She decided to find out.

"Oh, I go to Maxville High and we met in the library one night. We were both reading." Will nudged Lyla and she laughed but judging by her personality it was something that she did a lot.

"So," Nell said casually leaning slightly towards the occupants of the booth."What's the name of your guys' school?" It was an innocent question enough the answer seemed to be more complicated as they all exchanged hurried glances that didn't go unnoticed to Nell who was even more confused than ever.

"Well the name of our school is….." It was Lyla's boyfriend who was attempting to answer the question. "Is… Radbury High."Radbury High was an expensive and elite private school on the outskirts of the city of Maxville. Nell didn't know if she really believed them she had seen the students of Radburyand they had been all stuck up snobs with a lot of money and almost no brain cells. But she let it go because she really didn't know these people at all and she didn't want them to think that she was nosy. So instead she straightened and turned to the door.

"Well it was nice to meet you all I'm just going to go home." And with that she exitedthe strange Chinese restaurant severely more confused than when she enter. If anything Warrens friends were almost as mysterious as him. As she was walking away from the restaurant lost in her thoughts her foot slipped off the curb and she rolled her ankle painfully. It also left Nell sprawled in the middle of the street. Slowly picking her way to her feet she hobbled over to the curb and sat down. This was just prefect.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warren sighed as he entered the kitchen he hated girls. They always through him off, not that that many girls had been into him but then again he wasn't into many girls. He knew that he was stupid to even think about it. He was Warren Peace son of the great villain and soon to be hero; while she was an innocent bystander. No, he had been avoiding her at school. Mostly because he had actually enjoyed there talk in the library and when this term was over he would return to being the moody piro-kinetic hero who read too many books, and also because he pretty much avoided everyone at school.

Technically he should be off by now but the owner always made him clean the kitchen and he needed this job so for the most part he did what she said. It had been a slow day and it didn't take that long. When he opened the door he was shocked in seeing Nell talking to his friends before turning and leaving. He followed her occupying the space she had only a few moments before.

"Why were you talking to her?" Warren asked keeping his voice as gloomy and morbid as possible.

"Oh we were just getting to know your new friend better." Lyla answered in a high lofty voice.

"Yah she was pretty smoken' dude." This was added in by Zack followed by a quick ow as Magenta elbowed him painfully in the sighed.

"Whatever." Warren replied grabbing his coat off the seat and sliding into the leather jacket. "I'm going home." His friends said goodbye but it was cut off as he stepped outside.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**How did you like it? I know not that much happened but just WAIT the next chapter is on the way and I promise there with be more Nell/Warren All reviews are welcome even burns though try not to be to mean after all I do have feelings!! Ok Bye!!!!!!!!**

**~Hidden**


	3. Driving

**OK, here you go the next chapter**

**I'm really sorry about how long it took don't be angry! **

To most the night would have been described as cold, but Warren didn't feel the plummeting temperature or whipping wind, it was one of the benefits of being able to generate your own fire, the cold didn't seem to have any effect. He made his way to the back of the restaurant where his car was parked in the shade of trees mking it completely invisible. His car was a '67 impala and was his life. His father was in prison and frankly good riddance, and after that his mother had snapped. She started fighting crime more and more and being around less and less. And then one day she just didn't come home, Warren had only been ten and all he had was two hundred dollars in his pocket and this car. Of course he couldn't legally drive the car, that didn't stop him. From then on it was just him. Later there was an addition of a stray dog who had broken into his apartment and eaten all the food. After that they had developed a weird bond. Nefari was what he called him and he turned up ever once and awhile. He would just appear in his apartment strolling around the rooms as if he owned the place.

Warren slipped the keys out of his pocket jingling them only for a second as he searched for the right one. The door opened and he swung himself into the front seat slipping his keys into the ignition. It was halfway down the road that he saw her; Nell was leaning over between two cars massaging her ankle a look of pain and frustration plastered on her face. His first idea was to just keep driving and pretend he hadn't seen her but for some reason he found himself slowing down and pulling over in front of Nell.

As he approached he saw her look up apprehensively at the approach of a strange black car. This wasn't exactly the nicest neighborhood and the approach of a strange vehicle was rarely a good thing. He tried to repress a laugh that he felt welling up inside him at her strange look. He rolled down the window put on his best "I don't give a damn look."

"Need a ride?" He glanced at her face to see a long chain of emotions flicker across it. First, relief that is wasn't some fifty year old pimp. Then surprise at who it had really turned out to be, and finally she blushed redder then Warren thought was possible.

"Um, no thanks I think I'm fine." She said in a high pitched voice making a point of not making eye contact. "You really don't have to do that." Warren was somewhere between laughing and yelling in frustration.

"It's late I've got nothing better to do and trust me when I say you don't want to be out all alone at this time of night especially since you are in no condition to fight, or run for that matter."After he was done with his speech Warren leaned over and opened the door and then as if he had showed too much he turned to look out the window as if indifferent to the whole situation. He felt a small smile creep across his face however when he heard the creek and slam of the car door as Nell slid into the passenger seat. When they didn't move for a long period of time Warren coughed slightly as sent an exasperated glance at the girl sitting next to him.

"Um," He chuckled slightly at the stretching silence. "You're going to have to tell me where you live."

"Oh, Right 126 Nighting Gale Rd." She turned her face away tucking her hair around her ear, obviously embarrassed. Warren immediately took off, he had lived in this town his entire life he knew this town like the back of his hand. For the first couple of the minutes they drove in silence, and then she started to ramble. "Is this your car is really nice I mean impala right. My dad ran an auto shop when I was little I loved the old cars the best. Do you live around here? I moved out here after my dad died we had to sell the shop and come here to live with our grandparents. What about you do you live with your parents?"

"Haven't seen my parents since I was a kid," Warren spoke in a short clipped down that obviously stated that the subject was closed.

"I'm sorry my dad was killed when I was twelve." There was a long pause following that pronouncement.

"I'm sorry." Warren spoke it so softly she almost didn't hear it. The ride was quiet but not awkward, they were both thinking one about a lost childhood the other of lost parents. He turned fluidly onto her street counting the numbers until he pulled up in front of a medium sized brown house. It was neatly nestled among a group of pine tree giving in the appearance of a cottage lost time. Warren looked over at Nell who seemed to be content to sit in the car.

"Well," She said after a long pause. "Thank you for you know the ride…. Um." Nell fumbled with the door handle. "Warren?" She said suddenly gathering up her confidence she turned swiftly. "Tomorrow do you want to meet me at the park? As like a... um.... well... like a meeting of mutual .....people? Or maybe not thats fne." Nell wanted to beat herself over the head with the car door. Now that she had made a complete fool out of herself she yanked at the door handle in a desperate attempt at freedom.

"What time?"


End file.
